


Eyeliner and Cigarettes

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, No Spoilers, Shippy, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoiler.</p>
<p>My first A/O piece.</p>
<p>I think the title is from a Lady Gaga song (don't quote me on that.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyeliner and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> No spoiler.
> 
> My first A/O piece.
> 
> I think the title is from a Lady Gaga song (don't quote me on that.)

A hand emerged form beneath a comforter, feeling on top of the nightstand for a vibrating cell phone checking the caller ID. “It’s Elliot, it’ll be important.” Olivia said.

“Ignore it, Liv.”

Olivia mouthed sorry to her lover as she finally answered it. “Benson,” she said listening as Elliot told her about a new case that had come in.

Alex snaked her arm around Olivia whispering stay in her ear knowing full well that her detective could never refuse a few more minutes with her. They shared a tender kiss when Olivia’s phone rang out again. Alex groaned disdainfully at the interruption.

“I better go,” Olivia said pulling the covers back she rubbed her arms as the chill of the room sharply cooled her down. She quickly put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Grabbing her leather jacket from the closet, Olivia looked back at her lover one last time.

Alex shot a lonely look at Olivia. “Miss you,” she said.

Olivia smiled at the familiar look. “Start acting like you want me Cabot and I’ll make it up to you,” she teased.

“You better Benson,” Alex demanded as she moved to Olivia’s side of the bed falling asleep as the door closed.


End file.
